


Savior

by Shenasheba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bastard Dumbledore, Character Death, End of Wizarding ways, Fluential Harry, Harry has to save the world, Harry with PTSD, Harry/Tom - Freeform, Hufflepuff Harry, Intelligent Harry, M/M, Power Strugles, Time Travel, Wizard Abuse, Wizard Downfall, harry is the master of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenasheba/pseuds/Shenasheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore fucked up. His manipulation led to the end of the wizarding era. The Muggles have risen. They snapped wands, and used their contraptions to trap Wizards. It was nothing but a sick war game to them. Witches, and Wizards are being tortured until death takes their last breath away. Magical creatures are hunted, and slaughtered. Magic is leaving the world, and only one can stop it from happening. The boy marked by dark, and manipulated by the light. Only he can save the wizarding world from the plague known as muggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way. It belongs to it's creator with a beautiful mind- J.K
> 
> Enjoy this idea I had in my head. :)

Tears stream down pale blood speckled cheeks as he gazed up at the man chained up to a pole. Chains rattle as he tried to move his body forward. The cuffs on his wrists were chained down to an anchor on the ground below him. His ankles chained together so he couldn't get anywhere. Dull green eyes gaze at the man limply hanging from the pole. Tattered clothing hung from his horribly thin body. Scars of lashings covered with blood of new ones. Burn marks from being electrocuted repeatedly at high volts speckle the man's skin. He fought against his chains as wood was piled in a diagonal formation around the pole. Dull sunken brown eyes meet dull green orbs slowly as the man regained consciousness. Harry's vision blurred as he fought against his chains, his cuffs cutting into his skin as he struggled. He shook his head as he desperately tried to get free. To get to him. He had to get to him!

" _Harry, Stop_." It was such a weak whisper of a voice; it broke his beating heart into a million pieces.

" _Tom! Tom please! I-I have to- they.... They are going to!!!! Tom!!! Please Tom."_

_"It.... Is okay Harry."_

_"No! No It's not! Not you, not you! They can't! Not you Tom, not you!"_

_"Calm down Harry. It's okay. It's time. I'll always be with you, my little Horcrux."_

_"No Tom, please. Don't, you can't say that. I can't lose you too!!!!"_

_"You.... Are my last Horcrux.... I... I will never die.... But I will not come back in this time."_

_"Tom, Tom you have to fight. You have to, please. Don't... don't let them-"_

_"Listen to me Harry!!!!"_

_"...... I-I'm sorry."_

_"It's up to you. You have to save us. Save the wizarding race. My little savior."_

_"How-How can I save us? Tom!!! Tom No!!!"_

_"Death. Death can take you back.... Go back to me Harry. Find me in Hogwarts."_

_"How, no- I-I~ Tom!!!_ _Please Tom. No, no, no...._ _Don't leave me!!!"_

_"Entice my younger self Harry. Attract me, set the motion in place. Save us..... Only you can do it...... It's up to..... You... My little-"_

The cackle of fire filled his ears, as the smell of burning flesh ran through his nose. The pained cries of the man replaced the roaring crackle of flames. He fought harder, trying to get to him. He had to save him!!! He had to..... He had to... Flames wrapped around Voldemort's body. All sound from the tortured body stopped. Pain struck Harry in the heart, his body shivering as blood dripped from his wrists, and ankles.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!"

His scream filled every facility in the camp. It bounced off of every wall, through every tiny crack. It haunted everyone still alive to hear it. Muggle or wizard, it need not matter. His body went limp as a metal spiked bat slammed into his back. His face slammed into the ground as a heavy muggle foot pressed into it. Lifeless eyes gazed at the burning body of the dead man. That smell, oh god that smell.

"Shut up you little freak!!!!"

His face was stomped in many times, before there was a rattle. He felt his body being dragged along. He couldn't, he couldn't stand. He couldn't move. That image burned into his skull. The image of the life leaving his eyes, the fire surrounding his body. The haunting image of his lover branded into his mind. He shut down, he couldn't do anything. His body hit the floor harshly as the muggle man threw him into his cell. The door slammed shut, and he just lay there. His eyes hazed over, him zoning out. Salty tears leak from his eyes as he stared at the wall. His breath staggered as he felt empty. Nothing, he was nothing. It was silent in the cell; it was silent for a very long time. No one moved, everyone watched the boy.

"Harry?"

There was no response from the boy laying there, just that dead stare in his gaze. The man tried again, calling the child savior's name. It took three tries to get the young wizard to crank his neck, to gaze at the extremely thin blonde wizard next to the battered greasy haired man. The look in Harry's eyes made the older wizard flinch.

"Harry, please come here."

He complied silently. Dragging himself over to the blonde man, he soon stopped. His hip resting against the ground as his shoulder pressed to the wall. He gazed up, staring at him silently.

"I know what you're feeling now. I've lost my wife, and my son to the Muggles. I- I'd like to blood adopt you. Severus hid the potion before everything was taken from us. I'm.... I'm not going to last any longer. I need to know my line is continued. Not only my line, but Sirius' as well. You'll have the Malfoy, Black, and Potter family blood running through your veins. Please, please allow me to do this last thing before I join my family."

A nod left his head blankly. The crooked nosed man got the potion, and a small vile of blood. He poured it in, and handed it to Lucius. Whom only bit into his hand, and allowed the blood to drop into the bottle. He held it up to the younger wizard's lips. He nodded once, and Harry started to drink it, his throat crying in relief as any sort of liquid made its way down it. He didn't stop until it was all downed. His stomach churned, and he fell down on the ground. His body started to tingle, burn all over. All the hair on his body (which happened to only be the top of his head) trembled as it changed color. Black slid into a blonde only worthy of a Malfoy. His eyes burned as magic swirled through them. As he blinked once his reign of vision cleared, and he could see every last detail in the cell.

The time meshed together within the cell. He watched the muggles come into the room, and beat down Lucius. Each blow etched into his mind, as every single blow he witnessed from the others had. Lucius had a quick death compared to that of Severus'. One of the muggle men took a blowtorch, and burnt his tongue off slowly. Muffled screams filled space between his ears. Words were burnt into the man's body. Their laughter, oh god that laughter was terrible. All he could do was watch blankly as his professor was brutally burnt to death by concentrated fire. The smell of burning flesh once more hitting his nose. Now there were only two people left in the cell. The master of death, and Greyback. The werewolf had lost his whole pack to the Muggles. Everyone lost everything to the Muggles.

"Little lord.... Stay.... Stay as far away from me as you can.... Tonight.... Tonight is a full moon and..... And I won't make it through my transformation. I-I'll.... Try anything to make it.... I..... Can't scratch you little lord."

His groaning scream pierced the room like a crack of a whip. The werewolf's body compulsed, bones snapped. His flesh tore, and blood splattered against the ground. A wild look traced his face as he dragged himself over to the young wizard. His body snapping, and bubbling. A pained roar filled the room as he growled deeply. Before he could get any closer he was down. He lay on the ground, body mangled with half human, half bulging werewolf parts. For weeks he was trapped in the room with the body. The smell of rotting flesh filled the air as he sat in the fathered corner of the room. His skin hugged his bones by the time the door opened again. Light flashed into the room.

"This one's still alive. Fucking freak just won't die!"

"He's the last one then, right?"

"Yeah, let's take care of him, so we can go home."

Blonde hair was grasped tightly, and he was yanked from his holding cell. He was dragged into another room where he was died down. His wrists above his head, as his legs tied to the table. A putrid liquid was poured over his body. Heat traced his head as the table started to move. Heat surrounded his body, flames danced across his skin as his eyes gaze up at the black ash above him. His eyes closed a moment, allowing death to settle in. It was his time; he was to die now. He'd join Tom, Sirius, Everyone in the afterlife.

When he opened his eyes again he was in a black abyss, alone. It was similar to the cell he lived in for the past years. The young wizard felt weightless, as if he where floating. Within the blackness he saw a shape coming closer to him. The shape was filling out, and he saw a face. His heart stopped as his breath hitched. It was Tom's face. It was his Tom. The healthy one, the Tom before the muggle empowerment. He tried walking to him, to hold him, to hug him, to kiss him, to, to, to just- Be with him again.

"Tom!" His voice cracked, as his eyes teared up.

"I'm sorry Master, but I am not the one you seek. I am death. I apologize for the form I am taking, but it is the one you desire to see with all of your soul. I form only to that of what the person seeks."

Harry felt everything leave him again. He gazed at Death silently. He turned his head away as he closed his eyes. It was too good to be true. This wasn't his tom. It was Death. The creature he was the master over.

"Change, change your form now Death."

"Of course, as you command Master."

He started to form once again, this time taking on the shape of a woman with a cloak over her head. A scythe resting against her shoulder as she gazed at her master.

"Your physical body has burned, and you've allowed yourself to detach from it in hopes to join your loved ones. When you should know you can never do this. Not only are you my one and only master, but you are the only successful human Horcrux. Being immortal anyway, my items shall be drawn to you. You will always be my one, true master. Until you are ready to go back into the world of the living you will be here."

That was a lot to take in. His eyes closed again as he stayed silent. No matter what he did he'd never join those who have past. He'd.... He'd be alone forever. He would never be able to go forward~ Wait. He could go back. That's what Tom had been trying to tell him. He could go back in time, stop all of this from happening. He was the only one to do it. He was so, so lost he didn't retain what his lover had told him. As he looked up, Death's form had once more changed. Now he was a middle aged man, wearing wizarding robes.

"Death, I want to go back in time. To stop this from happening, and so I can be with Tom again."

"I was waiting for you to give me this order. I will do this, but it will take a while. I must take your burnt body, and allow it to fully heal itself. Once your body is back, I can send you back in the past."

"I understand. If I would have not been so out of it, Maybe I would have been able to contact you sooner."

"That may be true, now is a good a time as any to get started."

"Is there anything else I should know before you start death?"

"Yes master. When I send you back I will have already set a pocket for you to fit into. We will be creating an alternative time line from your original. Meaning as soon as you step foot into the past, it divides off into a new time line. While the old one still exists in a parallel world you will be living the new one. I will give you all the information you will need, the etiquette required. You need not worry about what will happen. I shall leave you to think through your plan. I will be back as soon as preparations are ready."

"Thank you, Death..."

As death left Harry was left to his own devices. His eyes closed once more as he floated around the black nothingness. He had to snap out of this funk. He had to stop playing the scenes over, and over in his head. He couldn't think about all of his friends, and allies’ deaths. He couldn't think of all the things that happened to him. He, he cannot keep replaying Tom's death in his head. He had to focus on the plan. He needed to make a plan, before death settles everything. Whenever that may be, he had to be ready.

 


	2. It Starts

  
The darkness was never ending. The endless nothing left the Thirty-Seven-year-old in his own mind. The most dangerous place he could be left in. Nineteen years of the torture trumped over the seven good years of his life. The scenes played over and over in his head. To the point he'd scream himself hoarse. As he drifted along he forced the memories away, remembering the good days. His time with Tom, before the takeover. His soulmate was so far; he was so alone. Everything was cold, so cold. He was numb everywhere. Nothing, he was absolutely nothing. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. His very existence was none existent.

“Master.”

“Is it time Death?”

“Yes. Your new body is ready. I'm going to take ahold of you now.”

“Alright, thank you.”

A physical being took a hold of his arms. A sensation ran through his mist body. A warm, yet cold buzzing feeling ran through him. The world around him started to swirl. He could feel unusual energy swarming around him. He gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezing close. A force pushed against him, and a pungent feeling made him dizzy. He felt nashua creep through his body with no remorse.

“We are here master.”

Harry slowly opened his eyes weakly. He felt drained, dead. The black abyss kept him strong. Thus physical plane was messing with his body. He felt so wrong, so utterly wrong it could not be bloody right. He took his surroundings into accord. An island, with soft brown sands. An icy blue liquid rested against them. He followed the sand towards the lush green of grass. This is where so many different lavender colored flowers surrounded a still body. He was drawn to it.

Death had to move him again, walking over to the still body. The appearance was stunning. Potter had to take a second glance. A third, and fourth glance even. That was his body? It was beautiful. It was breathtaking. He felt the pull, and let it take over. Another strange sensation filled him. It was like he gained weight, and was tied to this plain. He got feeling all over his body. Warmth spread through him.

He took in a deep breath, gasping softly. His fingers twitch, before digging into the soul below him. His toes twitch, before cracking as he curled them. His chest rose, and fell as he breathed. A tingling sensation ran through his body as he feeling came back. Slowly he opened his eyes to gaze up towards the white blanket of what he assumed to be sky above him. Slowly he pushed himself up. His knees bending as he folded them beside him. He held his hands ahead of him, watching as he bent his fingers. Every possible moment he could make with them was captured by his eyes.

Slowly he pushed himself to stand. He walked slowly towards the water. Where he gazed at his reflection of his nude body. The crème scars stood out, yet blended well with his hardly tanned skin. The red scarring spiraling up his legs held a certain beauty to them. Slowly the wizard brought his hands to his face as he knelt down by the water. He was mesmerized. His slightly tanned face was flawless, no blemish out of place. Along his left eye, down to his mid cheek was a crème scar, that thwarted just under his Lightning bolt. The scar connecting him to his soul mate as his Horcrux. He traced his finger down it. These bright green eyes gaze straight back at him. The left slightly lighter than the right. His fingers slowly trace up to his hair. It was the same unruly potter hair he had before. The color would put a Malfoy to shame. The texture was softer than his skin.

Death stood behind his master with the correct clothing in his arms. Seeing the reflection Harry stood. He turned, and grasped the silken trousers. He slipped them on, shuttering at the rich material against his smooth hairless body. He pulled the dress slacks on after. His black socks fit perfectly on his feet. Shiny dress shoes slid onto his feet smoothly. He stood straight as he put his button up shirt on. He tucked the ends into his dress pants. He set his vest on, and adjusted it. Death helped him slide into his robes, and he adjusted them. The clothes felt so heavy, yet not heavy at all. The last articles of clothes the creature had for him where black gloves that covered his thumb, and two centimeters above his knuckles. He slid them on, and nodded once.

“The path is ready for you to enter Master. As soon as we step foot onto the living plane you will know everything you need to.”

“Thank you for the advanced warning Death. Shall we?”

Death nodded, and set a hand on the small of his master’s back. They both started to walk through a portal that opened. Death’s appearance changing that to an older wizard dressed in semi-formal attire the same as the young wizard. As soon as Potter felt the gravity of the true physical plane he stumbled. His mind swirled with everything that was laid out for him. He lifted his left hand to hold his head a moment. He straightened out, and flirted his chin up. He gazed at the manor before them. This belonged to one Septimus Malfoy. Death knocked upon the door, standing as a proud pureblood would.

The door opened by a blonde with long hair. A dignified look upon his face. He stared at the young wizard with a fixed gaze. Cloudy blue eyes traced his appearance silently. He stepped aside, allowing the two to walk in.

“Welcome to the Malfoy Manor Draconus.”

“A pleasure truly Septimus.”

“Please follow me, the others are waiting in the sitting room.”

It didn't take too long to reach the sitting room. The moment Potter walked in he was stared at. A brunette woman covered her mouth with thin fingers. Tears filled her medium brown eyes.

“That's him Henry, that's our baby boy.”

The one known as Henry set his hand on his wife’s arm, smiling ever so silently. No one believed it. That the boy survived after he disappeared. They had looked, all six of the magical people looked for the boy. Malfoy hired the best personal to find the boy. Black had done the same. They couldn't find him. To see him here now, it was shocking. Harry could tell this is what they were thinking.

“Take a seat Harry.”

He gazed up at death, and nodded once. He slipped into his seat silently. His hands resting on his lap. He gazed at the six people in the room. All staring at him in awe, and wonder. He shifted his gaze back to death, playing his part well.

“I know you want answers. On this night you will get them.”

By this time the Malfoy’s, Black’s, and Potter’s all sat in their own sofa. Death sitting down next to Harry. Whom remained quiet as Death started to speak to the witches, and wizards before them.

“Three years ago I came a crossed this boy next to me. Our meeting had not been a pleasant one. The child was the only one left in a camp. He was bound to a pole surrounded by fire. His magic screaming out to me.”

It may have not been horribly graphic on Death’s part. Though just the image alone was enough to get the witches’ to cover their mouths, while the wizards’ clenched their fists. To a pureblood the child is the most important thing in the world. Some family where stricter than others, but abuse was universally forbidden. Something such as that small description was enough to bring tears to the most stoic witch.

“I brought him in, and nursed him back to health. I did a hereditary test to see who he was when he was stable. It led me to you six. I came into contact, befriending you while I helped the boy heal. I tutored him, getting him ready for our world. I mentored him, helping him. I didn't tell you about him until last month because he was not ready. He didn't want you to see him in the state he was in. He still is not particularly ready for this, but I have no choice. I am suffering from an illness that runs through my family. I do not wish for Harry to witness anymore death.”

Looks were shared between the three houses. It grew thickly quiet. Death gazed at Harry. He gave an encouraging nod. This couldn't have been a more perfect opportunity. Death chose the right set of circumstances, and he knew how to set thing in motion. The young wizard was ready to play his part.

“I still have rough spots, but I am ready. Draconus has taught me well, I know the curriculum Hogwarts have taught their students up to fifth year. I've read though the books for my chosen courses. Draconus has handled the transfer papers, and explained my situation to headmaster Drippitt.”

“Are you aware of who exactly you are?” Lord Malfoy asked seriously. It may not be the best of time, but he was a part of one of the stricter noble houses.

“Yes sir. I am Harry Algol Potter Malfoy Black. I alone connect the three Noble pureblood houses of Potter, Malfoy, and Black. My parents from birth are Henry and Sylvia Potter. I was blood adopted by Septimus, and Calpurnia Malfoy, before Arcturus Black III, and Melania Black. I am the youngest child in each family. My spot within each family leaves me able to become lord of the house. Which I have been trained for as well. I understand my role Lord Malfoy. I will not embarrass you.”

Calpurnia nodded with a thin smile. She smacked her husband’s arm swiftly with a fixed gaze. Her lips pursing as she gave him a pointed look. Septimus set a hand to his arm, gazing at his wife. He understood. It had to be asked though. It was a duty of a lord to insure his possible heir knew certain things. That being one of them.

“It is nice to know this, but it is not of Importance at the moment. What we are most worried about is getting to know our son. We've already prepared the summer plan. First you will be staying with the Potter’s. Than the Malfoy’s. Lastly you will be spending the end of summer with my family, and will be boarding Hogwarts train with your elder brother.”

“It seems you have everything handled here. Harry I will be taking my leave. I see that you will be in capable hands. You will want to explain what happened to you.”

“Of course Sir Draconus. I wish your health well. Live comfortably.”

With that Death departed. For a few moments a grim silence filled the air between everyone within the sitting room. The last comment said had much meaning to it. Lord Black was the one to get conversation flowing between everyone once more. As the conversation grew Harry could gauge what each of the six was like. Time came down to it. Lord potter had brought up his past. Harry sat grimly for a few moments.

“I would prefer not to speak about it Lord Potter. But you all should know. My Occlumency skills are acceptable. I'll keep the worst of it from you. Please use legitimacy on me.”

They agreed, and one by one they looked into his mind. By the end of it they all were just about in tears. Even the stoic lord of Black, and Malfoy.

“Oh Merlin! My baby! How could they- why- oh Merlin no!” Sylvia covered her lips as she gazed at Harry. Henry held her as he gazed at his son with sad eyes.

“We looked, we did. We didn't abandon you too… too that!” Septimus made sure it was clear, his hand grasping his knee tightly. His knuckles trying a ghostly white.

“Bloody hell.” Arcturus muttered quietly as he gazed at his wife while running his fingers through his hair aggravated at himself. She was hardly managing to stay composed. Calpurnia was in the same situation. What he showed truly got to them all. The horrors they saw in the child’s memory. It was terrible. The fact that that wasn't even the worst if it~ Muggles were capable of those things? That level of pain and torture?

“I do not blame you. I was kidnapped as a baby, and was abandoned with a muggle family. It was that family who handed me over, after they no longer wished to punish me for my magic. I didn't show you everything, but I apologize for what you did see.”

Harry lowered his head with a grim line along his lips. No one should see what happened to him. What he witnessed was monstrous. His memories were adjusted, and altered to fit this time period. To fit a forgotten occurrence that had never been documented. Now these magical children would be given the proper respect with him there. Once everything was settled he'd go, and make a memorial for them.

-  
The three months of summer vacation went along rather smoothly. Fleamont, Abraxas, and Orion were all very interesting. He made an impression on his family. It made a strange feeling in his gut. He had a family now. An actual family he was related to. Death had altered his blood to match that of the head of each family he belonged to. Lucius, and Sirius blood adopting him to continue their lines. They opened up this easy fit into the past. Had they known that? Had Tom discussed thus with the two men, when Harry hadn't been in the cell? How long had to, been planning that? His eyes sadden as he fixed his fingerless gloves. Tom, his stunning life mate didn't know him in this time period yet. The thought made his heart clench.

“Don't be nervous Harry. You'll do great, I swear it. You're bloody brilliant. Fleamont is a year ahead of us, and Abraxas is in the same year as us. A Gryffindor, and two Slytherin’s at your side. Your set.” Orion chimed to get his younger brother to cheer up.

He knew, the other two males knew about Potter’s past as well. They have specific instructions from their parents to watch out for Harry. If he loses himself, they are to back him up. Make sure he was in a safe environment to calm down, and snap out of it. Black saw it happen once before. It happened when Orion’s father, and uncle were shouting at each other. It triggered something in the young male. He had moments like this. Where he'd slip into a mixture of the past, and present. The nightmares got bad as well. He had to use strong silencing charms, so not to bother anyone. He'd stop it. He'd stop that from happening. He'd keep everyone from ever being treated like he had. He'd save the children. He'd save every single magical child he could.

The familiar feeling of the train made him shudder. His fingers traced the railing leading up into it. He turned, and gaze a short nod towards Lord and Lady Black. He followed Orion through the different carts. He was going home. He was going to Hogwarts. It about brought tears to his eyes. Gazing up he saw familiar blonde hair entering a compartment two train car links down.

“I'll see you later, I'm going to visit the friends I told you about. You're okay right?”

“Don't worry about me Orion. I'll be fine. Go on ahead.”

The older male nodded, with a smile on his face. He than disappeared into the compartment Abraxas had. Harry made his way to the compartment his friends always used on the opposite side of the train. On his way he got some looks from the older students walking the isles. When he found the correct compartment he slipped inside. He sat down on one of the couches, and closed his eyes. He gazed outside the window.

“Hello? May we join? The other compartments are full.”

He smiled warmly at the children. Little first years. They were nervous, and just purely adorable. He nodded once, his smile never wavering.

“Of course. Do come in.”

“Thanks!!”

After they settled in the older wizard spoke with them, chuckling at the immature jokes they made. It made them beam in joy. Those bright eyes, and smiles where everything. It warmed his heart. Children where such an important aspect to life. They were so innocent, ready to learn things about the world. How could anyone take that away from them?

The ride passed on quickly. Daylight faded to nightfall. The white moon beamed over the train as it pulled into the station. The wheels’ squeal, as it slowed to a halt. The locomotive sighed out as her engines cooled off. Students scramble out of their compartments ready for the school year.

“Hey Harry! Will you be joining us on the boats, sense you're new to?” One of the little first years asked.

He nodded once, smiling brightly at them.

“Of course, shall we?”

The children he had been sitting with grinned, and followed him out. A professor was calling them towards the boats. Well the first years. Harry walked with them and sat on a boat. He gazed up at Hogwarts, and sighed.

“Woah! It's so huge!”

“Just beautiful!!”

“Yeah.... It surely is.” Harry agreed, smiling.

As the boat docked, he was the first out. He held his hand out, helping the eleven year olds out of the boat. He was glanced at by Albus Dumbledore. Seeing him made his blood boil. His insides churned with hatred, and anger. Him, it was his doing. He was the reason of the magical world’s downfall. Pushing it away, he continued helping first years from the boats. When everyone was ashore, they were lead into the building. He was greeted with a warm welcome. The castle wrapping him in a hug with her magic. His eyes got watery, but he quickly blinked it away. She welcomed him back. She was comforting him. Oh how he's missed his home. Hogwarts~ His fingers traced against one of the walls. His shoulders rolling back as he relaxed. He blankly ignored Dumbledore before the deputy headmaster returned to bring them into the quiet great hall.

"Welcome first years! You all will be sorted by the sorting hat. When I call your name come sit upon the stool. I'm sure you're curious about the older student with you. He is a fifth year, transfer student. He will be sorted with you. Now we shall begin!" 

At the mention of the transfer student the hall whispered quietly. All. But the ones knowing of his existence. Once it quoted down, the first years were called one by one, and he clapped each time they were sorted. Gryffindor gained thirteen cubs. The raven's got ten chicks. Slytherin received thirteen hatchlings. The badger's received nine cubs. His head tilted up as he was the very last person standing in the middle walkway. The students who noticed him on the train stared curiously. He was once more the center of attention. As the first transfer student it made sense. 

“Harry Potter Malfoy Black.”

Dumbledore called him, watching him closely. His eyes narrowed slightly, before he walked up to the stool. He sat down, smoothing out his uniform robes as he did so. He fidgeted with his gloves, before resting his hands on his lap. Albus set the sorting hat upon the fifth year's head. The hat looked through his head, drooping a bit. No words were said in his head as they both sat quietly. _I'm… I'm sorry my dear child. I know you will do as you set out to do. I wish you luck._ Was the only thing the sorting hat muttered into his mind before shouting out. “HUFFLEPUFF!!”

Once the hat was taken from his head, he walked over to the clapping table. A smile on his lips as he joined the group his age. Hufflepuff? The hat put him in with the Badgers? He had been expecting Slytherin. That would have been easier to- No, no this was good. In Hufflepuff he could get to all the houses. The sorting hat knew what it was doing. He could do this. It didn't matter what house he was in; he could intrigue his soul mate with no problem. Together they'd save the wizarding world from destruction. Let the games begin.

 


	3. Badger Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is here, finally. I will be posting chapters again. Sorry for such a long wait. Enjoy an entrance to the Badger house.

A joyous laugher bounced from the table of yellow. All thanks to a blonde boy who wore a genuine smile as he spoke to his fellow badgers. The nine first years all bunched closer to the fifth years to speak to him. Normally the badgers where the quietest table, but the new member got their conversation flowing. Each time he laughed, three individuals would look at him. During the past summer moths Flemont, Abraxas, and Orion had not heard him so whole hardly laugh like that. It brought small smiles on their faces. Only Fleamont let it be seen.

Harry smiled as he listened to summer stories. He set his chin on his palm listening to the students around him. The first years mixed into the firth years to get closer to speak to him. He openly laughed and spoke with them. A genuine smile on his lips as he watched the children laugh and talk amongst each other. Friendships already blooming. He spoke with his own peers, joining conversations.

It was as if the first dinner in the great hall only lasted a few seconds as he was swept around by the badgers around him. The blonde stood, being swept along in a sea of yellow. Nine little badger cubs tailing behind him as they followed the Hufflepuff prefect. Jokes would be spoken, and small snickers left their lips. Harry could only smile down at them. He reached his hand out and ruffled Jamie’s hair. The brunette grinned up happily, a toothy grin tracing his lips.

On the same level as the great hall they got to a round picture frame. A round woman surrounded by beauteous flowers gazed ahead at the incoming children.

“Hello dears.”

The prefect smiled, he bowed his head once.

“Hello Again Miss, may we come in please?”

“Why of course, welcome to Hufflepuff dears.”

The round painting opened, and the faint smell of cinnamon and Honey wafted from the door way. A calming sensation ran over the people entering. Inside the Hufflepuff common rooms where warm earthy colors. The carpeting resampling freshly grown grass. The chairs and couches all looked like tree roots growing in wondrous formations. Round doors could be seen on either side of the common room, cherry wood for the girls, and oak wood for the boys.

The round door shut once the flood of students entered. Harry breathed in the cinnamon and honey smell. His fingers running over the wooden guide rail leading down to the main area of the common room. Warmth wrapping around him. A low glow flowed from the room do to floating lanterns, making a gentle glow. The females and males split off heading up their respective flights of steps.

The round oak door pushed open Harry stepped through.  As he walked around the large round room he gazed at the floor that resembled the rings of an old oak tree.

“Awe man! Harry we’re not rooming together!”

Harry laughed and he ruffled Jamie’s hair for the second time that day. The first year puts, and the other four boys pout together. He smiled and playfully nudged them.

“Now, now no pouting.” He spoke with a gentle voice. He tilted his head, before he continued to speak. “Just because I’m not your roommate doesn’t mean I won’t be around. If you ever want to spend time with me, or need my help with anything we can always hang out in the common room. Maybe even the little café area for studying on the main deck before out room doors.”

 

“Yeah!”

“You’re right Harry!”

“Night!”

 

“Good night, don’t stay up to late you have classes first thing!”

Harry watched them disappear behind the door with their names etched into it. He heard laughing behind him and he turned his head to look at the male. The male had rich brunette hair down to his ears with slight curls near his ears. He had a sharp jaw line. His grey/blue eyes where kind, but filled with curiosity. “You sound like their mother.” The male spoke as he chuckled.

 “We didn’t get a chance to speak at the table during dinner. You were quite popular with the cubs. The names Newton Scamander.”

This was the male who’d go on to write the book Fantastic beasts and where to find them. Harry had found his book fascinating when he first learned of the magical world. He smiled a tad bit. He took his outstretched hand, and he gently shook it with a soft, but firm grasp. Newton smiled and shook his hand as if he may accidently break it.

“I’m Harry Potter Malfoy Black.” He chuckled with a smile. “I know it’s a mouthful. I’m still getting used to it myself. You can just call me Harry, Newton.”

“Just call me Newt then Harry. Come on I’ll show you to our dorm. It’s at the end of the hall.”

Harry chuckled and he nodded as he smiled. He followed behind him. He closed his eyes as he walked along. He saw a wooden door with two names carved into it. He smiled brushing his fingers over his name. Harry Algol Potter Malfoy Black, it made something tug at his heart strings. He inwardly smiled, and he walked inside as the door opened.

“I’m going to get our other roommates, you go ahead and settle in.” Newt spoke, and as the door closed behind Harry he knew Newt was gone.

The room looked like that of the inside of a tree. The floor resembled the rings of an Oak. He walked over to the bed build into the wall. The desk near it holding all his books and supplies. The build in dresser holding his clothes. The hangers nearby hold all dress robes, and school uniforms. The bed had honey yellow, and earth green drapes over the end of the bed that can be seen. A strong scent of mint and Vanilla filled the room.

Harry opened his dresser to take out a pair of pajamas. He Slid out of his robes, folding them and setting them in the stump like hamper. He undid his tie setting it away. He slid out of his light grey vest. It too went into the hamper. Slowly he took of his gloves setting them near his tie on his desk. His hardly tanned, slender fingers unbutton his dress shirt. Sliding the fabric off his skin he set it in the hamper. Next thing to come off was his pants, after his shoes and socks. He slid into his silk like pajama bottoms. As he picked up his long sleeved pajama shirt the door opened. As three pair of eyes land on him voices cut off. The room grew stiff as three pairs of eyes landed on him, staring at him. Their eyes looking upon the cream scars scattering all around his body. Yes, they saw the scar on his face, but… His upper body? It was~

Harry quickly slid into his long sleeved pajama shirt. He turned his head away from them as shaky fingers buttoned it up. He gripped the last button near his collar bone and he let his blond hair fall in front of his face. He should have been more careful. He should have listened to the footsteps approaching. The comfort of Hogwarts and the calming scents disguised what he should have been looking for.

“Ah-hem~” The silence was broken by none other than they grey/blue haired male himself. “Harry these are our roommates. This guy here is Eldritch Diggory. He’s prefect this year. You remember him leading you here right?”

Harry nodded in response.

“And this one here is Cedy Pinbell.”

“Newton~” The male with black hair deadpanned, wrapping and arm around his neck and he started to rub his folded knuckles into his head. “How many times have I told you not to call me that Animal boy?”

Scamander laughed as he wiggled free. He grinned and crossed his arms with pride in his eyes.

“The names Cedric Pinbell. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too, Cedric, Eldritch. Please call me Harry.”

“You can call me Richey.”

“Call me Ced.”

Harry nodded and he smiled. Pulling their wooden stool with a moss looking seats in the middle of the room the four males spoke for the rest of the night. Potter listened, and laughed as they told Hogwarts stories. Not a single one asking about his cream colored scars that covered his body. No one looked at his exposed hands to see the cream scars there as well.

As the time flew by all four badgers went to bed. Harry lay in his soft bed, smelling his pillow case. Lavender~ He felt his body relax. His body grew heavy, and his eyelids refused to stay open any longer.

 

In the dead of the night a sound pierced through the home of the badgers. This sound bounced over the walls, through the doors. The sound woke all whom heard it. It brought fear through the receiver’s heart. The sound priced their ears, ringing through their minds. Children grasped wands racing out of their dorm rooms. The females rushing to the boy’s dorms, feet shuffled, shouting was heard.

 

“Harry!”

“Harry wake up!”

“Harry!!”

The sound pierced through all their hearts as the room grew thick to even step in. The blonde boy had sweat trailing down his body, screams leaving his mouth as he violently shook.

“Harry wake up! It’s a nightmare!”

Voices, he could hear them. He felt a hand on his leg and he shot up. Emerald green orbs snapped open. A wild, hallow look in his eyes that made everyone who could see upon freezing. The items floating around the room all drop. Heavy breathing could be heard from the fifteen-year-old.

“It’s ok now Harry. You’re safe here.”

Upon hearing those words from a gentle voice, tears swell up in the wild, broken, and hollow green orbs. A new sound was heard, a heart wrenching sound. A low toned sob left the broken males lips. He felt arms around him and he held on tightly.

Newt held onto Harry tightly, rubbing his back softly as the smaller male cried into his shoulder. His sobs being herd by everyone, even to the last person down near the steps heading to the lobby like area the male dorms door is held.

“You’re with Family now, nothing bad is going to happen here.” The calm voice soothed.

Diggory and Pinbell handled the over flowing badgers, shutting the door behind themselves.

“Alright all right everyone in the common rooms, let’s go!” Eldritch gestured the crowd to disperse from in front of his dorm, and in the now cramped halls.  

Once all the Badgers where seated in the common rooms, setting in the over viewing areas connected to the cafe’s on each upper area the dorm entrance’s rested on.

“Is Harry ok!” Jamie instantly asked once it quieted down.

“Was he screaming?” A first year girl asked terrified.   
  
“Was he being attacked?”

“What’s going on?”s

Questions filtered out of many mouths, making it hard to understand anyone.

“Oi! Shut up!” Cedric shouts loudly. The room silenced.

Eldritch let out a sigh, and he looked at his fellow badgers.

“Yes, the screams belonged to Harry, as did the magical spike.” He gazed to the many badgers looking worried. “He was having a nightmare.”

“That was no mere nightmare.” A seventh year stated.

“You’re right Richard. It wasn’t a mere Nightmare. It was most likely a memory from his past.” He gazed at everyone. “We do not know his story; all we know is he is littered with scars from abuse.” He explained. It was safe to speak about. The badgers where loyal to their own. They were a family, and they looked out for their own.

“No one is going to speak about this outside the common room walls. No one is to ask him about it, when he wishes to speak he will.” Cedric spoke up now.

“Now off to bed you lot. Classes first thing.” Eldritch spoke and sent his fellow students of yellow away.

The two tired fifteen year olds went to their dorm seeing. Newton still calming Harry.

Harry looked up with a pained face. He had tears streaming down his eyes.

“I-I…. I’m sorry.” He stuttered out. “I-I forgot to put a silencing charm on my bed, and my drapes. And I… I woke everyone.” He looked down. His eyes narrowing, hallowing. His fault, everyone woke up because he is haunted by the past.

“Hey.” Newt set a hand on his back. “No one cares Harry. Everyone came to make sure you where safe. That’s what family does.”

“That’s right Harry, don’t forget It. I don’t know how the other houses operate but Hufflepuff is a family, loyal to the end. We have your back no matter what. Friends for life. You can’t get rid of us even if you tried.” Cedric smirked, nodding.

“G-Guys…”

A few tears slipped past the scared males cheeks. They pattered on the floor, and a mass of six arms wrap around him.

“Get some rest Harry, we have care for magical creatures first thing.”

 


	4. Unicorn

Fresh dew traced blades of grass. Every time Harry’s feet brushed over the ground the moist dew would attach to his feet. He closed his eyes. He had a bag around his shoulder, holding all his school things. His fingerless gloves rest on his hands. He didn’t wear the robe part of his uniform as he walked towards where the first class would be held.

_Crackles could be heard, screams filling the surrounding area. Creatures running from the forest as nasty flames devour their bodies. Witches and Wizards trying to hold their own._

_Boom, Boom._

_Blood splatted over burning grass. Bodies drop one by one, screams and cries being heard._

_“Run!”_

_“Mom!”_

_“Draco Run!”_

_“Narcisa!”_

_The woman had a gentle smile on her lips as she pushed Draco to Lucius. Tears drip down her eyes. She coughed, and blood slid down her chin._

_“We have to go.”  Tom looked at the area, his fists clenching. Harry next to him. He turned to see the crumbled castle._

_“Hogwarts…” He whispered, and in an instant they disappeared from the battle filed._

He turned from his spot to gaze at the castle, only to see it intact. “Hogwarts…” Tears slipping down his cheeks. His hand raised to his chest and gripped the fabric over his heart. He breathed softly, and turned his head back to the forest. The flames disappeared, no trace of them being there. The dew on the ground being just that.

From the darkness of the trees came a hooved creature. Harry took out an apple, a smile on his lips as he knelt down into the dewy grass, the apple resting in his flat palm as he held it out to the baby creature.

-

Newt made his way down the pathway towards the meeting spot for Care of Magical creatures. Eldritch, and Cedric walking with him. The other fifth year Hufflepuff’s walking along beside them. After last night everyone was worried.

“Has anyone seen Harry?” Cedric spoke up.

“Not sense… last night.” One of the females spoke up.

“He got up early this morning…”  Eldritch closed his eyes while thinking. “He’ll meet us at the meeting point.”

When the group of Fifth year badgers got to the Professor’s classroom near the green houses Slytherin house was already there. Two snakes looked between the badgers, searching for a certain blonde whom seems to be missing. Abraxas and Orion glanced to each other a moment. Harry was missing from the group. They both Glanced to Tim Riddle a moment. Abraxas was his right hand man. He couldn’t go over and ask.

That didn’t stop Orion from breaking out of the group to walk over to the Badgers. He noticed some tensed up. He didn’t mind it. He looked to the Hufflepuff prefect. Black gazed at Diggory, before he started to speak up.

“Harry’s not with you?”

“No, Harry left the dorms early this morning, before anyone else woke.”

Orion frowned. He looked down. Where was his little brother? Harry Potter Malfoy Black, where could he be? Family was the most important thing to pureblood families. His disappearance was unsettling. He looked to Abraxas, before moving back to his own group.

“Alright students.” Their professor finally made it. “Our first lesson will be on Unicorns. Does anyone know about them? Yes, Newton?”

“Unicorn are magical horses with a single horn forming from their foreheads. Their horns can be used in potions and wand making. When a unicorn horn is cut off it may regrow but it would take a few years. This leaves them without a magical defense, so special breeders take care of the supply so wild Unicorn are left alone. Their blood is also known to have healing abilities.”

Newton Scamander rattled off the information he knew of Unicorn, until Cedric clasped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Newt could rant for hours about a magical creature. From birth defects, to mating rituals.

“Very good Mr. Scamander. Ten points to Hufflepuff. Can anyone tell me the difference between wild and tame Unicorn?”

“I can Professor.”

“Go ahead Tom.”

“Tame Unicorn can be approached by the family whom breed them for their medical properties. Wild unicorn are unpredictable and incredibly untrusting of Wizards. They tend to avoid them at all costs. It is very rare to see a wild unicorn, let alone a herd of them. In the wild a herd of Unicorn are often led by a rare unicorn. This Unicorn would be black in color, large hooves, and a large build.”

“Excellent Tom! Twenty points to Slytherin!”

Newt pursed his lips. He knew that. If Cedy didn’t cover his mouth he would have said that as well. He forgot to say wild Unicorn only show themselves to the pure of heart. At least that is what has been rumored to be true. None of the text books on magical creatures went into depth, and he found them all lack luster. Especially this year’s text book. It left a lot to be desired. Someone should make a new textbook, one that expressed all the magical creatures, and where they are located in the world.  

“Just as Young Tom had said class. Unicorn avoid strangers. This especially includes Wild Unicorn they avoid wizard’s at all costs. Hogwarts is rumored to have a unicorn herd, so today class we will sit to-“

 

The professor’s sentence dropped off as they got to the viewing spot he chose. Below in the small valley surrounded by tall Tree’s was a student. This student was surrounded by Unicorn. He was sitting down, a small foal nibbling on his hair. He just blew everything Tom Riddle, and the professor said.

“Found Harry.” Newt smirked looking down at him.

 

Harry smiled as the small unicorn nibbled on his hair. He smiled, nudging against him playfully. A whinny left the baby unicorn’s muzzle, and he ran around Harry. The fifteen-year-old smiled as he brushed his fingers over his fur. A mare with white fur and a silver mane brushed her nose against his arm. He smiled, and brushed against her as well.

_The baby creature came limping out of the forest, and it nibbled against the apple. Potter saw the blood from his hind leg. He set a hand out as the foul ate the apple. He healed his leg, his own magic trickling over the deep gash._

_Twigs snapped, and Harry looked up. A mare walked out, walking to them. More twigs snapped, and before he knew it he was surrounded by unicorn eating the dewy grass below him. He smiled watching them. He felt so tranquil around them. Mare’s and stallions, all eating. Yet he felt eyes on him from the forest. He knew something was in there watching him._

“Mr. Potter Malfoy Black get out of there!”

“Harry!” The voices of the Badgers all blend together.

Harry glanced up at the group, and he looked up as thunderous hooves struck the ground. Emerald eyes gazed over as a flash of black traced his field of vision. He found his way to his feet. The black creature reared as he stood. When the stallion rested his feet Harry’s hand brushed over his cheek. His forehead rests under his horn. Emerald lock with Onyx. A deep snort left the Stallion’s muzzle. He breathed heavily. His hoof pawing at the ground.

A whinny left the foal’s muzzle as he smacked his neck into Harry’s hip. He nipping against his vest.  The black unicorn lowered his head, brushing against the foal, checking his hind leg. He raised his head, gazing into Emerald orbs once more. He nickered, and nudged Harry once. Magic bubbled from the dark Unicron’s horn, and it pressed against the blonde’s forehead.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling the beasts’ magic trace over him, and he bowed his head once. The others nickered, and brushed against him, with magic dripping from their horns. He smiled, and he brushed his fingers over their fur. He started up the hill once he was able to be freed.

The foal followed after him, until it’s mother nickered. The foal whinnied, before trotting back to her. When he was up on the hill with the others Newt wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“That was bloody amazing Har!”

“Har?”

“You’ve been cursed with Newton’s horrid nicknames.”

“Oh Cedy I’m wounded by your words.”

“I’ve told you not to call me that!”

“And I decided not to listen.”

“Ok you two stop arguing.”

“But out Rich/Eldritch.”

Harry heard a nicker and gazed up. He raised his hand up. The black beast reared, before running off after his heard. He smiled and glanced to his new found friends. He was happy, he felt happy. He walked over to the professor.

“I apologize Sir. I didn’t mean to be late for class. I lost track of time.” He bowed his head in respect to the teacher before him.

“No, no Don’t be. That was a beautiful sight Mr. Potter Malfoy Black. We were only able to see because you were late.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, his blonde hair fluttering. As he spoke with the professor he felt eyes on the back of his head. It made his soul quiver. His heart started to pound in his chest. He glanced over, his eyes meeting Deep brown ones. Familiar, yet so different. He glanced away.

“Harry.”

He looked up again. “Hello Orion. Sorry If I worried you.”

Orion set a hand on his brother’s shoulder. A pure heart? After the past he’s had he had a pure heart? He had emotion in his Onyx eyes, and his own eyes squeezed closed. He then smiled, and set a hand over Orion’s. He set a woven bracelet over his wrist.

 “You always wanted a hair from a Unicorn’s mane right?”

Orion’s eyes widened and he smirked. He traced it over the braided bracelet. He nodded. He did that to get him a bracelet?

“How’d you get so close to them Harry?”  

 “The foal came over to me, and ate my apple. I healed his hind leg. One after the other they all came out from the forest.” He explained.

-

 

Pretty soon class was over, Harry walking and talking with his friends from Hufflepuff. They shielding him from the gazes of the Slytherin on lookers, subconsciously, as they walked. The lingering gaze made his heart pound. He glanced back, and once more emerald and deep brown meet for a few split seconds.

“Orion.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Abraxas.”

“yes, my lord?”

“Who is he exactly? What’s his relation to you?”

“He’s our brother.” Abraxas spoke as he glanced at Orion.

“By blood adoption. We’ve just met him over the summer.”

“Where was he before this?”

“…. We’re unable to say.”

“…. Interesting.”

Tom walked up from the hill they were at. His eyes watching the blonde surrounded by a swarm of badger fifth years. This was an Intriguing development. Originally he was interested in him do to the many names he held with him. When he was placed in Hufflepuff he turned a blind eye. The display today was no accident. That boy undermined what he said just moments before. He had to be careful around one Harry Potter Malfoy Black.


	5. Mother Hen

The wind blows gently by. Leaves on trees whistle as they dance in the flowing streams of air. The clouds above ruble as they slowly darken. Emerald eyes stared at the still outside. The male’s foot they belonged to rested on the window seal. The second leg hung. His elbow rested on his bent knee. His chin in his palm as he faced the window. Lightning flashed, followed by the rumbling of thunder. His throat became parched, and he closed his eyes. Halloween was around the corner. The day of the dead was quickly approaching.

 

“Give it Back!”

“Hahaha! The itty bitty snake things he can tell us what to do?”

“Give it back! It’ a family heirloom!”

“Boo hoo.”

Harry’s head lifted as he heard voices down the silent hall. He slid off his window seal. His footsteps a ghostly silent. When he rounded a corner his eyes widened. A student wearing a red tie slammed his fist into a younger student with a green tie. His eyes shift behind the other two holding the second year. His blood ran cold seeing the sight.

A first year, beaten, bloody. He started to move forward. The cries of the second year filling his head. He gripped the older student’s shoulder. When he turned Harry’s fist slammed into his nose.  A clear snapping sound filled the quiet hall. Blood pulled down the seventh year’s nose.

“You little shit!”

The Griffindor raised his fist, trying to slam it into Harry’s face in retaliation. The blonde simply moved his head. He raised his hands, grasping his arms. His middle shifted, and he pulled him. A swift movement and he was on his back on the ground. Saliva leaving the student’s mouth as he hit the ground hardly. His two buddies ran to him.

Moving forward Harry caught the falling second year. He set a hand on the back of his head as he pulled him into his chest. The blonde gazed down at the weak brunette in his arms. A small smile traced the Hufflepuff’s head.

“You’re safe. It’s ok.” His voice was calm. “Take care of your brother.” He gently sat him against the wall, moving the first year with him. He set a hand on both their heads. His fingers brushing over their hair.

“L-Look o-“

“You fucker!”

One of the buddies of the first Gryffindor gripped his shoulder. Harry only glanced behind him. The student was thrown into the wall.

“Gahak!”

The Gryffindor slid down the wall, eyes widened. Harry undid his cloak, setting it around the children. He smiled gently at them, before he stood up. As soon as his back was turned to them a cold look traced his soft features. He stared at them, hallow eyes.

The three had their wands out.

“You’ll pay for this!”

“Get ready Bitch!”

Spells where sent at the hufflepuff. He didn’t even flinch as cuts swarm his body. He was surrounded. Two grapping his arms. A dull pain hit his stomach. Heirloom, which one had it. Where was it. The magic around it would be similar to the boys. Blood dripped from the corner of his lips.

 

“Found it.” He mumbled, and in that instant his fists rise, slamming into the two’s who was holding his face. They stumbled back, and he pivoted. His hand reached into one’s cloak and he pulled out the heirloom. He held the locket in his palms.

“You bastard.”

Before they could lay another hand on him, or another spell they were slammed into the walls. His magic fiercely attacking them. His magic being seen as physical wisps slamming into them.  Groans, and grunts of pain leaving the three. The wisps fade away, and they fall to the ground.

Harry moved a crossed the floor. He lifted the ring leader by the collar looking him deep in the eye. His mismatched emerald orbs staring deeply into fearful hazel ones. He leaned down close. His lips brushing his ear, sending a shiver over the bully’s body.

“If I ever see you picking on children again you will **Regret** it.”

As soon as his warning left his lips he dropped him. The Gryffindor seventh years pick themselves and stumbled, running off. Harry looked at the brother’s, and he gently smiled. He knelt down, setting the locket in the eldest hand’s.

“This belongs to you.”

“T-Thanks.”

“Ugh~”

“Nigel hold on.” The eldest brother held onto him tightly.

The first year Slytherin shakily opened his dark blue eyes. His small body trembling in pain. Harry raised his hand. His fingers gingerly traced the beaten child’s face.

“Shh.” His voice was gentle. “The pain will be gone soon. It’s alright.”

A warm feeling filled Nigel, his labored breathing evened out. His busted lip healed, the gashes around his body fused back together. As if it was never there. Bruises forming faded away like they were ghosts of the past. The first year gazed up at the fifth year. Blue eyes slowly close, soft sleeping sounds heard. Lighter blue eyes gazed at the fifth year with a flabbergasted appearance deep within them. A gentle hand brushed over his forehead. Finger tips brushing brunette hair away from his face. A comforting warmth filled him, and his eyes closed. The elder brother leaned into his touch. A small smile tracing his normally stoic face.

“Can you stand?”

The eldest brother looked up. His head snapping back from the gentle feeling. A small pink tint on his cheeks. He slowly nodded as he stood up. He stumbled a bit. He too felt really tired. Harry slid his cloak into his bag, and he hoisted the youngest child up on his back. He hooked his arms under his legs. Nigel’s arms resting around his shoulders. His head nestled into the back of the fifth year’s neck.

They walked in silence. The second year’s hand gently grasping the elder male’s uniform vest. His eyes down cast. They would glance up at the Hufflepuff, who would smile down at him. A pink flush dusted his cheeks, and he glanced away quickly after. When in the dungeons, close to the dorms. Harry knelt, shifting the younger brother onto his elder brother’s back. The second year slid his arms under his legs to keep him on.

“Thank you, for saving us… and getting our heirloom back. Father would have been angry if it was stolen.”

Harry set a caring hand on his head. The warmth radiating off him was like the sun, and the comforting feeling of a mother’s hug.

“Get some rest. Don’t stay up too late.”

The second year looked after him, watching him walk off with a swish of his black cloak with a golden inner liner. He mumbled the password and went into the dorm common rooms. The lingering feeling of warmth still brushing the ends of his hair.

“What happened?”

He tensed up as he looked up at Riddle. He drifted his gaze away. It wasn’t uncommon for Slytherin younger years to be bullied. They were the school’s punching bag. Especially the Gryffindor’s… Dumbledore let them get away with murder.

“Three Gryffindor seventh years jumped my brother and I…”

The anger could be seen in deep brown orbs. The chilling feeling rattling the Second year’s core.

“I-It’s been dealt with.”

“Oh?”

“A hufflepuff put them in their place, and healed us.” He glanced at tom. “I need to get my brother into bed, excuse me.”

The second year walked off briskly. He went to the male dorm section of the Slytherin house. Leaving Tom standing there with a calculating gaze. A Hufflepuff…. Could it be him? The same Hufflepuff with grades rivaling his own? The same Hufflepuff who proved his words wrong on their first day of classes? Who was he! No one has stepped up to protect a Slytherin…. But a Slytherin. What was this angle. What was he trying to do? Related to two of his followers or not… He’d get to the bottom of this.

-

“Harry! You’re bleeding!”

Harry gazed up, feeling hesitant hand grasping his chin tilting his head up. A sixth year looking worried. Delicate fingers brush up against the corner of his lips, feeling the blood drizzling down. He rubbed it away and smiled up at him.

“It’s nothing Fleamont.”

“It’s not nothing Harry!”

Strong arms incase him in a tight hug. These arms trembling. A forehead brushing his shoulder as the older male hugged him tightly.

“Who hurt my baby brother? Who laid a hand on you? Who hurt you Harry? Who dare hurt you after all that’s….”

Harry felt tears form in his eyes, they slipping down his cheeks. His hands raise and wrap around the worried Gryffindor. His delicate fingers grasping his cloak. He set his head on the older male’s shoulder. Baby Brother... That’s right… He had a family now. A biological family that cared about him.

“ _hic_ ~” Delicate fingers grasp tightly, his head borrowing in his shoulder. The arms around Harry tightened. Tears stream down the blonde’s cheeks as he clung onto his elder brother. His resolve crumbling, bring them both to their knees on the cool Hogwarts floors.

“T-They were…” His voice was quiet. “They hurt them… Blood… cries of pain… I… I had to save them. I had to make their pain go away… I was so afraid Fleamont. I… I thought they’d…”

“Shhh, It’s ok now.” Fleamont brushed his fingers through Harry’s oh so infamous Potter hair. Yet the color would put a Malfoy to shame. So soft. He held him close. “Shhh.” He sat down holding his younger brother.

When Harry calmed down, he stood up. His cuts all healed, as did his internal wounds. He offered Fleamont a hand. The elder male stood. His messy, curly hair bouncing. He ruffled Harry’s hair, and smiled.

“I’m always here for you Harry. Don’t be afraid to come to me with your troubles. What is Family for?”

“Being a pain in the Ass?”

A laugh left Fleamont’s mouth and he used one arm to hug the younger male. He ruffled his hair gently. The siblings’ part ways. Harry walking through quiet halls. He saw a student wondering the halls.

_A blonde girl walked the halls with her bare feet. She had a strange aura around her._

_“Oh, Hello Harry.”_

_“Luna where are your shoes?”_

_“Oh I’m not quite sure. I’m sure the quibblers had their role in taking them.”_

_“Right, Want any help?”_

_“Oh no, what’s lost tends to show back up.”_

_She then skipped on past him, and Harry gazed after her._

“H-“

“Oh, Hello Harry.” The male spoke as he gazed at him. “Please do call me Lovegood. I don’t much care for my given name.”

“Right, Sorry.”

“It’s no problem really… You have dread hanging around you especially tonight Harry. Has something happened?”

“Hmm? Something of the sort. How about you?”

“It seems I have misplaced my wand.”

“Your wand? Would you like help Lovegood?”

“Hmm? Oh no you don’t have to strain yourself to help me Harry. What’s lost tends to always find its way back.”

Harry felt his heart tug a moment. He nodded once, and he walked over. Last week he lost his scarf, and it has yet to comeback.

“Here Lovegood. It’s getting cold.”

“Thank you Harry. I’ll be sure to return it when my scarf returns to me.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s the least I can do for a friend.”

Lovegood’s eyes widen a moment, before he smiled as he spoke. “Yes, it’s what friends do for each other.”

-

“Ok now let’s get started. Hey don’t run around like that!”

Harry ran after high string first years. They laughed, running around. The blonde pursed his lips laughing as he plucked Jamie up and grinned. The first year laughed and squirmed.

“No fair Harry! Put me down! Ahha haha! Nooo~ Cheater!”

Harry sat Jamie down in a seat. He ruffled his hair with a small grin. He opened up the book and pointed to it.

“This is a library. It’s not a place to be running around from a sugar high.”

“But Mommmm None of us wana study!”

“You have to study. You lot failed your last test remember? Eh~ Rose no get down from there.”

He caught the Gryffindor female, and sighed as he sat her in a seat as well. The eleven year olds where acting like toddlers, and he couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t have the heart to take their childness away from them. Especially on a night like tonight. Halloween, they ate a tone of Candy… But it’s the only day he was able to reserve the whole Library to help them study.

“How about this. If We can study for half an hour, I’ll give you all my Halloween Candy hmm?”

“Deal!”

The whole Library went silent with Trouble making first years all sitting down to study. In the corner of his eyes he saw The librarian, Rose, thanking him. He only nodded in gesture. He helped to explain things to those who needed it. When the half an hour was up, he sent them off. Telling them to Ask Newt for his sweets. Harry wasn’t found of sweet things, but it was a good bargaining chip.

“E-Excuse me?”

Harry looked up after cleaning the last book from the floor. Brunette hair, deep blue eyes. The child from a few days ago.

“How can I help you?” He smiled down at him.

“I-… Well… Could…” He looked down nervously. “Could you tutor me please Heir Potter Malfoy Black?”

Harry set a hand on his head gently. His own head tilting a moment. Nigel looked up, subconsciously leaning into that familiar warm gesture.

“Just call me Harry. Take a seat I’ll be right over.”

Nigel walked right over, and he took a seat. When he finished cleaning the mess his last group made he walked over. He looked over the test Nigel took, and he nodded. He had him copy a set of notes he had for similar problems. He explained things in simple detail. Seeing the light in those eyes made him smile gently. He heard the Library door creek and he glanced up. Someone had been watching just now. He turned his attention back to the Slytherin first year.

When the study session was over he looked up seeing the second year come to pick up Nigel. He waved once, and watched as they disappeared.

“Has anyone told you, you act like their mother?”

“Eh? Actually yeah Rose. Newt teases me about it all the time. Even Fleamont has made a few comments about it this past month. “

“Haha~ Well It’s true. You’re really good with Children.”

“Thanks Rose. They’re important to the wizarding community. They are our feature… Of course I’d want to help them in any way I could.”

“Well, you should take your own advice and not stay up much longer.”

“You’re right Rose. Thanks for dealing with the Children’s loud voices tonight. Good Night. Sleep well.”

 

 


	6. Music

Harry gazed down at the parchment in his hands. His quill feather brushing his soft lips. His delicate fingers strumming over the desk under them. The words sliding over the page as he thought them over. His eyes closed as he set his forehead against the table. This was a lot harder than he thought.

“Harry, if you’re having trouble you can always back out of it.”

“Newton’s right Harry. You don’t have to do this.”

“Thanks Newt, Ced, But I have to do this. He was giving Lovegood, and Marigold a hard time about their creative peace.  He can’t get away with it.”

“But, What’s with the high stakes? You’re placing your secrets on the line Harry.”

“I know I am Richey.”

He looked up at them and he had a smile on his face. His eyes where calm, and he looked back down at the parchment paper in his hands.

“There’s no way I’ll lose.”

-

_All fifth years must take a creative courses class. A recommended class to open the students to a new world. This is where the musicals, plays, bands, etc come from. It’s all based under one class, and the students taking it may choose one to stay in, or bounce around to get more exposure. It’s a half year class. Some students don’t even take it seriously. This was different than Harry’s last time going through Hogwarts. He didn’t have to take any class like this, must have changed when that retched man became the headmaster._

_“Miss Marigold please present your peace.”_

_“Y-Yes sir~”_

_The round fifth year stood in front of the class. She glanced down. She glanced at Lovegood who started to bang his hands on a drum in an unorderly fasion. Marigold Shakily started to sing the song they both came up with. Lovegood chiming in when his parts came in. By the end of the song everyone was quiet._

_“That was… certainly unique.”_

_A blonde with emerald eyes slid his hands together, clapping. He smiled as he stood up. He walked over to them, helping Lovegood stand up. He held both their hands with a warm smile on his lips._

_“That was lovely, you guys where great.”_

_“Pfft~ Great? Are you blind Black? That was horrible!”_

_“No it Wasn’t.”_

_“I’m the best in class. You, losers should move on to the next station. You’ll never make it in the music business so get lost.”_

_“fnn”_

_Harry clenched his fist. He stood in front of his friends narrowing his eyes at him. Because this class was only on Wednesdays the fifth years where all scattered in different sections of the same class. Each section had a different teacher._

_“If I can write an original song that beats your best one out of the park you have to apologize to Marigold and Lovegood.”_

_“Pfft! Ahhahaha! You? Write an Original peace with your sense of what’s good? That beats my best work? Oh I don’t think so. You are so on Black. If you beat me I’ll Apologize, and I’ll drop my dream of becoming a famous singer. But if I win you have to tell the whole school your mysterious past.”_

_“…. You’re on.”_

_“How passionate. Mr. Potter Malfoy Black you have until the assembly next week to come up with three original peace’s to beat Adrian’s most popular peace’s.”_

_“T-Three?”_

_“What Black, Afraid?”_

_“No, You’ll see.”_

_-_

Harry tapped his feather against his lips. He breathed out softly. Two more days. Two more days to write three songs that bring an emotional feel from the school body. He closed his eyes. Adrian’s songs brought smiles to most of his listeners faces. Meaning he could go the opposite way. Yes, that’s what he’ll do. He will bring people to tears and he knew how to do it. _Tom~_ He closed his eyes. _Everyone~_ He opened his eyes looking at the parchment paper. _Give me strength._

People can be cruel. How could he unite everyone, whole avoiding that vile man? How can he entice his soul mate? How can he do any of this? Everything is riding on him not messing up. If he does He will be sent back in time again. Would he go farther next time? Meet Tom as a Child? Would that be too far back? Harry looked down at his parchment. If he couldn’t do this, he had no chance of continuing his mission. He wouldn’t be able to save the children. He wouldn’t be able to save the magical world.

The weekend went by; no one saw much of Harry. The whole school caught wind of what was happening between the Raven claw sixth year. This intrigued a certain Slytherin fifth year. Tom Riddle watched two of his followers sweat, and pace. Abraxas Malfoy and Orion Black both where growing nervous as the assembly came up. Each day that past he watched them become more, and more nervous.

This development was intriguing. Last month Harry Potter Malfoy Black saved two Slytherin students from Seventh year Gryffindor’s whom they’ve often had a problem with. From that day those three avoided bullying. Then not two weeks ago on Hollow’s eve he tutored Nigel, the first year he saved. It wouldn’t be such an ordeal if Nigel wasn’t a Slytherin… But he was, and he hadn’t come to Tom for help studying. He went to Potter Malfoy Black.

Up until this year Riddle has been the person with the highest intelligence level. Now he was sharing this with Potter Malfoy Black. In every class he was rivaling Riddle’s grades. Yet he’s never gotten to talk to this interesting Hufflepuff. He couldn’t even get his past from his loyal followers. They avoided his gaze, never looking him the eye so he couldn’t fish it out of their minds. Not even the threat of an Imperio would get them to open their mouths.

As to be expected of course. He knew pureblood customs. That boy was their younger brother. A tie to three major Pureblood families. A possible Heir to all three. Being able to take the title of lord for all three horses’ at once. Making him the prospect for being the richest Wizard in the world.  Was he the only one who realized that? He didn’t see anyone getting close to him with impure intentions.

But it did bring up an interesting prospect. He could keep Malfoy and Black from becoming lord’s of their house. He could alloy Potter Malfoy Black to take those titles. Then allow him to take Potter’s as well. A small smirk traced his lips. Having a wizard with such potential to have a lot of influence over Wizarding Brittan, even the world? It would make his goals work smoothly. Yes, it was settled. He will get close to Harry Potter Malfoy Black… and he will become his most useful pawns.

-

Harry closed his eyes. He attempted to tame the cursed Potter hair. He managed to straighten it out a bit, it laying every which way. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Singing, in front of the whole school. With the prospect of having to share his past if he failed to sway the school in his favor? He was nervous. He wouldn’t ask death to rewind him time if he failed. It would be too confusing for this timeline. Or would it make a new split off of the time line? He heard Adrian singing his main three songs. His heart hammering. He was good. He got a good, happy response from them.

“Now, let’s welcome Harry Potter Malfoy Black to the stage.”

The blonde hufflepuff made his way up from the back. His Emerald orbs gaze out at the gathered students. He gave a warm smile, showing all whom were worried about him calm down. It silenced as he walked to the nearby Piano. He sat down. His coat tail sliding on the other side of the seat slightly. He wore shiny dress shoes, formal black dress pants. A suit dark grey coat. His vest was black, and undershirt White. His tie was silver, and he had emerald green pocket warmer things. He never did understand them.

Delicate fingers brushed over keys. He let out a small breath.

“… No more odds… Honesty…Truth…Completely….Love…”

He spoke those words softly as his delicate gloved fingers brushed over the Piano keys. When a certain spot of the music started he started to sing.

“How, Can I say this with-out Breaking~

How, Can I say this with-out Taking over~

How can I put it down into words

When it’s almost too much for my soul alone.

 

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

And it hurts like hell

Yeah It hurts like Hell~”

His Body slowly moved as his fingers danced over the keys.

“Ohh~

I don’t want them to know, The secrets.

I don’t want them to know the way I lost you

I don’t think they’d understand it, no

I don’t think they would accept me, no

 

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

And it hurts like hell

Yeah it hurts like hell”

 

The piano music started to get more intense as he closed his eyes. A single tear slipping down the left side of his face.

“Dreams fight with machines

Inside my head, like adversaries

Come wrestle me free

Clean from this war

 

Your heart fits like a key

Into the lock on the wall

I turn it over, I turn it over

But I can’t escape.”

The piano music softens.

“I turn it over, I turn it over

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

And it hurts like hell~…”

He let out a breath. He stood up from his seat. He moved to the center of the stage. He cast a spell on a few interments.

“I remember that night clear as Day

Feeling helpless as they fade away

Wish I could rewrite history

To a story they stay with me

 

Standing in the wreckage I can tell theirs’s nothing left

And I can’t believe that I had tried my best

You barely glance back at the damage in your wake.

And you may never care I’m the one you servilely Scared

 

Forever’s what I promised them

But Forever’s meant for liars and Fools

A check mark on my lessons learned

That we don’t always get what we deserve

 

Standing in the wreckage I can tell theirs’s nothing left

And I can’t believe that I had tried my best

You barely glance back at the damage in your wake.

And you may never care I’m the one you servilely Scared

 

Standing in the wreckage I can tell theirs’s nothing left

And I can’t believe that I had tried my best

You barely glance back at the damage in your wake.

And you may never care I’m the one you servilely scared

 

And you may never care I’m the one you servilely scared”

 

He let out a small breath. Harry moved back to the piano the spell on the guitar coming to a close. He sat at the Piano again. He closed his eyes. His fingers dancing over the keys.

“You fascinated me

Cloaked in shadows and secrecy

The beauty of a broken angel

 

I ventured carefully

Afraid of what you thought I’d be

But pretty son I was entangled

 

You take me by the hand

I question who I am

 

Teach me how to fight

I’ll show you how to win

You’re my fatal flaw

And I’m your mortal sin

I have felt the sting

The pain

The burn

Underneath my skin

 

Put me to the test

I’ll prove that I am strong

Won’t let myself Believe

That what I feel is wrong

I finally see what

You knew was inside me

All along

 

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a warrior

 

My memory refused

To separate the lies from truth

And search the past

My mind subsided

 

I kept on pushing through

Standing resolute which you

In equal measure

Love and hated

 

You take me by the hand

I’m seeing who I am

 

Teach me how to fight

I’ll show you how to win

You’re my mortal flaw

And I’m your fatal sin

I have felt the sting

The pain

The burn

Underneath my skin

 

Put me to the test

I’ll prove that I am strong

Won’t let me believe

That what we feel is wrong

I finally see what

You knew was inside me

All along

 

That behind this soft exterior likes a worrier

 

Lies a warrior…”

 

Harry took a soft breath, his emotions showing through each of these three songs he wrote. He opened his Emerald eyes, gazing forward.

 

“You take me by the hand

I’m sure of who I am

 

Teach me how to fight

I’ll show you how to win

You’re my mortal flaw

And I’m your fatal sin

I have felt the sing

The pain

The burn

Underneath my skin

 

Put me to the test

I’ll prove that I am strong

Won’t let myself believe

That what we feel is wrong

I finally see what

You knew was inside

All along

 

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a worrier

 

The pictures come to life

Wake in the dead of night

Open my eyes

I must be dreaming

 

Clutch my pillow tight

Brace myself for the fight

I’ve heard that seeing

Is Believing.”

 

As soon as his fingers stopped he stood up. He moved to the middle of the stage once more. He bowed to everyone. He put his soul into those songs. He wrote about past events that shaped him into what he is now. It was silent. As he looked up he saw all the students in Hufflepuff red in the face with tears streaming down.

His eyes flicker to Fleamont, seeing him rubbing his eyes from the tears falling. His eyes flicker back to Slytherin house, seeing Orion and Abraxas in tears. More students where in tears, and slowly from the middle of the room outward claps where heard. It went from a dull sound to a roar of applause. Gloved fingers brushed the tears from his cheeks. He smiled at everyone. He bowed once more, and glanced to the back stage seeing Adrian glaring. He should have not bet on his career choice. He lost, it’s his own fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Used the Lyrics (And edited them a bit) from Fleurie's Hurts like hell, Beth Crowley's Nothing left, and Warrior.


	7. Letter's home

Lord and Lady Potter,

I have been informed that next month there will be a yuletide vacation. I am sending this letter to request your permission to stay at the school for the Holliday. I have nothing against spending it with Family. With that being said I have also heard of the parties being held at each household. While school is interesting, I’ve had my fill of being surrounded by people. The school will be empty, and quiet. I need that for a while. I do not wish to upset you, but I believe I need this.

Mother, Father please do understand. I know as a potential heir to the title of Lord Potter I need to make connections, and be viewed in the public eye. Right now it’s becoming too much for me, I need the time to Sort myself.

Harry

 

Lord and Lady Malfoy,

I’m sorry I haven’t contacted you recently. I’ve been quite busy here at school. There have been interesting things happening. I’ve only had a few episodes so far. I’ve been sorted into Hufflepuff. I hope I have not disappointed you. That is the very last thing I want. I’ve been getting your letters, I really to appreciate hearing from you. It feels nice to have family sending me letters.

This letter isn’t just about checking in. I’d like for you to know I will not be attending your Yuletide party this upcoming Holliday. I will be staying here at Hogwarts. I need the time to steady myself from the sudden change I’ve been living. My house has lovely people, but I still need time alone to sort myself. I wish you a lovely Yuletide, and I apologies I won’t be acting as the heir you want me to be Lord Malfoy, not yet.

Harry

 

Lord and Lady Black,

I wish to wish you well Lady Black. I have heard of your cold from Orion. I hope you are in full health. I am sending this letter to inform you, and your husband of my decision to stay at Hogwarts during the upcoming Holliday. I know it is not close yet, for it is still November, but I wish for my family to understand where I am coming from. The most contact with people I have had is with the Family, before going to Hogwarts. There are a lot of things happened, and I am in need of some time to be left alone for a while.

If I wasn’t in need of collecting myself, I would come to all of your Yuletide parties if it weren’t for the overwhelming feeling I feel while dealing with my past. It’s had to distinguish past from present sometimes.

Harry


	8. Stage One

Harry watched three Owl’s fly off. He gazed out of the tall building. He sat down, setting a hand on his head. Flashes of the past keep surrounding his mind. Every time he saw that man smile, he heard a child scream. He saw the death of all magic. Every time he heard his voice he remembered his betrayal. He remembered what he did to him. He remembered what he did to them all. For the greater good? That bastard!

A shaky breath left his lips. It was hard to be around him. It was hard to see him with a jolly smile, even if he had destruction behind those horrid eyes. He gripped his head as tears slipped down his cheeks. Screams, ever echoing in his head. No matter what he did he heard them. The cries, the children… His friends, everyone. Tom, even Tom. His body trembled as the patter of tears hit the ground. All he could do now is protect the children, all of the children. The future was resting on his shoulders. If only he had someone to share it with. He leaned his head back, tears slipping down his cheeks.

He remembered his remaining days left in that enclosure. The last person with him, the cries of pain, the howls of desperation to live. There was no dignity in how Finrir Greyback died. A dear friend, Tom always referred to him as a guard dog. His own personal guard dog. Needless to say Sirius was annoyed with it. Sirius…. His tears slipped down his cheeks as he leaned his head back. _You know Sirius… Your father isn’t a bad man. He’s helped me out quite a bit. Your mother on the other hand… Boy is she a handful. Draco, I’m glad I had met you. You, and your father helped me in ways I never knew until now. Mom and dad, I never got to meet you, but… Charles and his Wife are a lovely family to have. I’ve been thrust into the past… and I’ve found a large family who cares about me. I, Wish I could enjoy it more. I wish I wasn’t such a problem. Even if my body is healthy, my mind if fragmented. PTSD, That’s what I have. It’s horrible. Every certain sound, anytime I see something familiar I’m thrown back into a lapse of time. I see things I never want to remember._

There was a noise outside and he rubbed his tears away. He stood up, and he stretched out silently. He rubbed his tear stains away, and he quickly left the Owlery. He made his way through the halls. His cloak’s hood up over his head and his eyes closed. Maybe he should get away sooner than he originally thought he would. He doesn’t want quiet, but he doesn’t not want quiet too. He gripped his hood silently. He ran into something soft, but hard. He fell onto his ass and gazed up. His heart clenched seeing the tall man before him. No, he wouldn’t be a man in this time would he?

“Oh, I’m sorry ‘bout that  ‘Arry. Didn’t mean to run into ya.”

“No, No it’s my fault Hagrid. I wasn’t watching where I was going. “

“You know my name ‘arry?”

“Of course. My elder Brother has mentioned you once before. It’s a pleasure to meet you Hagrid.”

He gently took his large hand in his. He gently shook it, a gentle smile on his face. The big guy smiled shaking his hand.

“It’s nice to finally Meet ya too ‘arry.”

Harry smiled at him, walking along beside him. He’d have Aragog around this time right? He’s younger hat him at the moment. He closed his eyes. He’s avoided the giant, because other than a few professors here, and Tom…. He’s the only person he knew from another timeline. Hagrid swore by Dumbledore until the very end. His loyalty to the man was a double edged sword.

“You know Hagrid, you and Newt would get along quite well.”

“You think so?”

“I know it. He needs someone to speak to about magical creatures. He loves them all, even Acromantula.”

“Really? I’ve neva met anyone who likes them~ Maybe I just might speak with him about Aragog.”

Harry smiled a bit. Even at this age the large male was accidently spilling to much when being spoken to. He saw the panic on his face, and he pats the man’s arm. He smiled, walking away while waving his arm above his head.

“Don’t worry about it! Take good care of Newton, he can get in way over his head you know.”

“Right! Bye ‘arry!”

Harry smiled and he walked down the hall. If he had Aragog here, then…. He felt his body tense and he looked down the hall. A student was laying there. No. He moved forward, his feet hitting the ground as he walked. Blue inner robes showing as he got closer. His heart felt like it would jump out. He fell down next to the body. He stared down at her. He gently brought her up in his arms, tears slipping down his cheeks. His head rested on her shoulder.

“Marigold, no… Please…. Marigold~” He held her tightly. “Please, breath.”

Frozen, Marigold was paralyzed. She was halfblood, almost mudblood. She was the daughter of a muggle and a Squib. His hand gently touched her hair. He knew this would happen, yet he couldn’t grasp she wasn’t dead. His mind was being thrown into loops. His tears sliding down his cheeks.

“wake up, wake up, don’t leave me…. Don’t leave me Hermione. Stay wake. Don’t go, they can’t touch us anymore, please wake up, wake up. We’ll get out of this I promise, Hermione wake up. Please, we need your brains…. Hermione…”

His magic swirled around them, his mind pushed back, to memories that where his own. Even if they were altered to fit this timeline, they are his own. In the basement, where it was damp. They haven’t had food in days. Hermione was bleeding from being taken upstairs. She was back, and safe. She wasn’t breathing, she was…. Very much wounded.

“They’ll pay, I promise, I promise they’ll pay for what they did.” He set his head on her shoulder, crying softly. “I won’t let anyone else get hurt I promise, wake up, wake up please.”

 

“Harry?” An elderly voice was heard, and he clung to Marigold, whom he was confusing as Hermione at the moment. He glanced over, a magical serge from his eyes. The elder man was attacked by a wisp of magic, and the young wizard held onto the frozen body tightly.

“It’s ok my boy. I’m here to help. I won’t harm Mara- Hermione there alright. Everything’s alright, your safe child. Everyone here is safe. They cannot hurt you here.”

The elder wizard slowly made his way over, having to force him through the magical mist secreting from the boy. When he did finally get there he knelt down. He set a hand over the boy’s back. He cast a diagnostic spell over the frozen girl.

“Hermione’s still alive Harry, she’s just in a frozen state. She’ll be fine now.”

He covered his eyes with his own, moving him away from the body. Harry couldn’t see a thing. He breathed in and out. This wasn’t real, not real. He’s in Hogwarts, no one is dead. Everyone was fine, no one was hurt.

“P-Professor?”

“Yes Harry?”

“M-marigold is she?”

“Miss Marigold is quite fine Harry. She’s being taken to the medical ward as we speak. How are you?”

“I’m… sorry Professor Drippit… I…. I… When I saw her I was reminded of…. And I…”

“It’s alright, You’ve calmed down now. Let’s get out of this area.”

Harry slowly nodded a little bit. He followed him, letting his eyes still being covered. The only people who know the extent of his past was the current headmaster, and his three sets of parents. His teachers, and brothers all understand of his past, but haven’t seen it with their own eyes.

When his eyes were uncovered he was in the headmaster’s office. Two cups of tea waiting. He took a seat, sipping his tea. The two of them remanded silent.  He looked out the window to see the forbidden forest. His eyes trained on the edge and saw someone standing there, as if looking at him. When they were noticed they disappeared. Was that death? No, Death would address him before coming. He shook his head once and finished his tea.

“Thank you Professor, I’ll be on my way.”

“If you ever need to talk Harry, please speak with me.”

“Professor… I… Don’t trust Dumbledore…. He gives me a bad feeling, I’m unsure of why yet so… please don’t entrust him with our lives.”

Harry ducked out as he saw a thoughtful look on the man’s face. When he was out of the room he closed his eyes. It’s started, the attacks of the baskilisk. She will do her master’s bidding. She will kill Myrtle. Myrtle will die, and he can’t change this. If she does not die, then the bound cannot be complete. He can’t become Tom’s little Horcrux… and he won’t let it not happen. He had a peace of Tom’s soul inside of him even to this moment. If he doesn’t kill, then it will work against his end goal.

He can’t run into anyone paralyzed by an indirect gaze. If he does he will risk another episode. He held his arms tightly. If only he’d realized Tom’s words back, then. His mind wouldn’t be so scrambled; he wouldn’t be so….

A warmth spread over his body. His eyes fluttered closed, a small smile tracing the Blond’s lips. He leaned back into the wall. This warmth, came from his forehead. That’s right, he’s not alone. He still has a peace of Tom inside of his own soul. He has this silver of his lover with him. He also has a family. He has a very large family by his side, whom love and cherish him. Who have searched years for him, who want to protect him from the pain of the past.  He has friends who have his back. He has children who look up to him. He is not alone. He is surrounded by the warmth of these gentle embraces.

Gently he raised his hands to brush over his forehead. He couldn’t help the smile on his facial features. He felt the scar on his forehead. Tom was here, this mark alone allowed him to see the bound they shared. He could do this. He could deal with his fractured mind, and this situation. He could save the wizarding world. He could save it for real this time. He would save the children. He would allow them a life, a life away from war…. 

He walked down at halls with a smile on his lips. He felt a cool breeze from outside, and he gazed out a window near him. He looked towards the Forbidden forest. The man had been there but a few minutes ago. He could still be there. Yet he had the feeling he’d appear again soon. Tonight he needed some rest, and to prepare himself for a trek through the forbidden forest. He will go this weekend. More bodies will be paralyzed, and he needed projects to help distract him from it. He wouldn’t be caught up in his mind anymore, not by something Tom was doing. It was needed. He also needed to find a creature to blame it on, a creature whom no longer wanted life. A creature whom would take the blame. Not Aragog, even if the deadly, and man eating spider should be taken away.

Death made sure everything in this new world was correct for him, meaning there would be a creature in the forbidden forest to help him with his dilemma. The Serpent Queen was innocent in this, for she can’t control her own ability. She is only following her master’s orders. Tom had often said he was so impish during this time. He’d have to get around this, and the blonde knew he could do it. One way or another he will fix this.

 


End file.
